The Superboy Chronicles
by Xblade55
Summary: A young man, named Kevin, will team up with his family and new friends to protect their dimension from the destructive powers of darkness. Will they succeed or lose their lives while protecting Kingdom Hearts?


The story begins with a young adult, named Kevin, who is enjoying a lovely early morning in the backyard of his home. He is an 18-year-old boy with brown eyes and short wavy brown hair. He drinks a warm cup of delicious hot chocolate and watches the golden sunrise while in his pajamas. The young man looks at the view and smiles knowing that he had just graduated from high school the day before. His heart was calm while dreaming about what he planned to do for his future. The peace of the environment made him feel as if the moment would never end.

Suddenly, there is a small red light shining in the sky. Kevin takes another sip of his hot chocolate and squint his eyes to see what it is. The red light becomes bigger and he realizes that it is a fiery comet. It was about 8 feet tall in appearance and falling at around 500 miles per hour. The young man looks at the light with fear as he screams and drops his cup onto the grass below his feet. Right as he is about to run back into the house, the fiery comet hits him directly from behind with major impact. When the object touches the boy's back, a bright light surrounds him and a loud ringing sound echoes in his ears.

Kevin doesn't die, but the light and the ringing sound go away as he wakes up in an empty rocky cave. There are no candles or lightbulbs to be seen, but the environment of the cave is bright enough to view everything around it. On some of the walls, there are carvings of warriors with key-shaped swords. Some of the other things on the walls are squiggly shapes that resemble magical elements. All of this was very new to the young man and he didn't know what to expect of it. With each second that goes by, he was becoming more scared and had many questions appear in his mind.

After looking at the carvings, Kevin meets two small female fairies that call themselves the Cosmos. The two of them are Asian and wear red dresses. They will either speak in unison or separately. After they introduce themselves, the fairies talk about how a great threat has entered the dimension that the boy lives in and that he has been chosen to be a guardian of light. The two fairies also explain that they created the meteor to find a righteous hero that would be willing to fight against the powers of darkness. Kevin accepts the offer and asks if members of his family could help along the way. The Cosmos agree and grant his request. They give him a keyblade and new clothing. His outfit is a short-sleeved green shirt with a yellow Mark of Mastery symbol over his chest, a blue hooded jacket, long blue jeans, and white sneakers that have golden stripes. The keyblade given to the boy has a green handle (that looks like the kingdom key's handle) and a dark silver blade (that is sort of like Master Eraqus' keyblade). The fairies then teach him about the importance of the keyblade and how to use it. It takes the young man a few hours, but he soon manages to figure out how to do attacks properly.

While Kevin practices in the cave, the Cosmos teleport to Kevin's parents and explain to them about what is happening. The mother, named Anna, has wavy brown hair that goes down a little past her shoulders and eyes that are brown. The father, named Alan, has green eyes and short straight black hair. Alan gets mad at the fairies for taking their son, but Anna quickly stops him and asks the two if their son was safe. When they answer that Kevin is completely unharmed, Alan calms down. The parents then discuss privately for a bit in another room about how this would be a major change in their lives if they agreed to take on the challenge and that it would be wise to accept since they will be saving so many lives in the process. After their discussion, the two of them walk back to where the Cosmos are and agree to become guardians of light. They also bring the family dog, named Cookie, who is a brown and black short-haired Yorkshire terrier; since they knew she will be useful to their cause.

The Cosmos teleport the three family members to the rocky cave, so they can train and prepare for the new life they have chosen to live. The three of them don't get keyblades, but they do obtain their own special powers. Anna becomes a fairy-like witch with a white wand (which looks like a narwhal horn) that casts powerful magic spells. She wears a long purple dress that changes its length depending on if she is about to battle someone or not, the pants under the dress are blue leggings, a little silver tiara, small fairy wings, and blue shoes. Alan becomes an assassin that is an expert with firearms. His outfit consists of a black army beret and a uniform that is similar to what a marine soldier would wear. The weapons he wields are guns that can transform into different kinds of firearms. Cookie gains her own special abilities to fight involving biting, scratching, loud barks, and fast running speed. She can also communicate with people vocally.

The four new guardians of light soon finish learning how to use their powers, but the Cosmos inform them that they will learn more things later in life to prepare for the future. Kevin asks them why they can't complete all of their training now instead of later. The fairies explain that the powers they just got will expand and become stronger each time they help someone who is in danger. They also describe how the different people they meet along the way will help them learn how to strengthen their hearts. Light always shines brighter when there are others around to support you.

One final piece of information the Cosmos give is that the four must visit a few worlds that are going to assist them along the road of light for the beginning of their journey. Alan questions what they mean by there being other worlds in existence. The two fairies explain that new planets in their galaxy have mysteriously been constructed after worlds that already exist in other dimensions. When the great force of darkness entered their dimension, spiritual duplicates of other worlds began to form in their galaxy to even out the amount of light from darkness. The light of these worlds need to stay alive if they want their own dimension to be safe.

Later on, the four begin traveling (with help of teleportation by the Cosmos) to a few worlds and help protect many people from swarms of heartless that begin to appear. These worlds are Traverse Town, Radiant Garden, and Twilight Town. Kevin, Cookie, Alan, and Anna become more comfortable with their powers during each battle with the creatures of darkness. They gain respect from others that they come across while exploring these new places. The four also become friends with Cid, Merlin, Diz, and Yen Sid.

When the new guardians of light complete a few more rescue missions, the mighty Yen Sid invites them to his tower, so they can talk about very important information. The four arrive without hesitation and walk into his office. He informs them about how he talked to the Cosmos and volunteered to help during the journey. Everyone agrees to his assistance since they knew that the sorcerer would be very helpful. He makes comfy chairs appear, everyone sits down, and begin to discuss about the important information.

Kevin, Anna, Alan, and Cookie learn from Yen Sid about the origins of a valuable source of power known as Kingdom Hearts. It is their main mission to protect the heart of all worlds from the mysterious dark forces that have entered this dimension. If the powers of darkness get it, every mortal person and world would be completely destroyed. Light is the very important key to life for anyone that wants to gain true happiness. Without light guiding us, there is no real purpose in life. Kingdom Hearts is one of the main sources of light in this dimension and losing it would cause much chaos. Darkness should never posses the important things that we are given from light.

Yen Sid soon feels a strong sense of darkness coming from a strange unknown world. He assigns Kevin and his family to track down the cause of the dark aura. However, the sorcerer does warn them about how dangerous the mission may become if they are not careful. Everyone agrees that they will watch for danger and proceed to begin their first big assignment. Cid also builds Alan an awesome spaceship. The design looks like a black spider lying on its stomach, but the legs are bent forward and there are a few red fin-like spikes on the roof. In the front of the machine, there is a big window that shows where the passengers are sitting inside. The four use it to travel to their destination safely.

Alan lands his new ship in a place that appears to be a big dry desert and there is a huge group of Heartless surrounding an old tall wooden tower that can be seen in the distance. Kevin and his family walk out of the vehicle to look at the enemies nearby. A few seconds later, they all charge towards the stampede. In the process, many of the dark creatures around them are defeated. Kevin tells the others that he will go into the tower to see if there is anyone to rescue. Everyone agrees and continue to fight. The young man opens the door to the building and notices that it is empty, but there is a stairway that spirals against the walls. He runs up the stairs for what seems to be 13 stories tall and reaches the top.

Inside the room that is at the top of the tower, an old bald man in a long white coat is standing still and looking through a window at the battle that is occurring below. He has what looks to be a silver keyblade with sharp spiky edges and a symbol on the handle of the blade that appeared to be a goat. The old man turns around to face Kevin and introduces himself as Ven. He says that the young keyblade wielder was just beginning to experience the kinds of danger that would be in store for the future of his journey and needs to become stronger in order to truly defend against the darkness. The two of them fight, but it appears to end in a draw. Ven then casts a powerful spell that blows up the entire tower.

As the others continue fighting, they witness the destruction of the tower as it collapses into rubble. All of the Heartless suddenly stop attacking and disappear until there is nothing but the sand of the desert landscape to be seen. A few of the dark creatures are also defeated by pieces of brick and wood that are falling from the crumbling tower. Anna, Alan, and Cookie run towards the rubble to see if anyone survived. They dig through the remnants of the explosion and find Kevin's knocked out body. They take him back to Twilight Town and go to the hidden old mansion to have Diz revive him. The masked man puts the boy on a bed and pours a potion of healing over his forehead. When Kevin awakens, Anna scolds him for scaring them about the explosion, but then she quickly hugs her son to show that she still loves him and is grateful that he is alive.

Afterwards, Kevin describes to Yen Sid involving what happened in the tower. The old man becomes very concerned about the situation and tells the guardians of light that he will have to ponder about any theories he may have regarding the man that was in the wooden tower. Later at night, they hold a little party at the struggle tournament area of Twilight Town to celebrate the completion of their first big mission. Many citizens around the town are invited and some are people that the four rescued from encounters with the Heartless. During the celebration, the mayor of Twilight Town announces that the heroes will become citizens of the town and live in a new home. Many people cheer since they are excited to know that they will have more protection in their world.

One of the guests that Kevin meets is a beautiful young woman, named Rosa. She has long blonde hair that goes past her shoulders and eyes that are blue. Her outfit is a short white dress, skinny magenta leggings, and pink shoes. Kevin is walking backwards while talking to some of his friends and Rosa is turning around to view the decorations after refilling her cup of water. Both of them unexpectedly bump into each other as these two things were happening. The impact was so strong that Kevin falls back and lands on top of Rosa, who spills his cup in the process. He quickly gets up and apologizes without hesitation while holding out his hand to help her up. She grabs it and stands while letting out a little giggle. The girl replies saying she will forgive him if he gets her another cup of water. He stands like a saluting soldier with one hand over his forehead and says that he will grant her request immediately. He gets her a new cup of water and she forgives him after taking a few sips. The two of them talk more during the night and find out that they have a lot in common. They fall in love and chat until the party is over.

A couple of weeks later, the four heroes continue doing small missions around Twilight Town and Traverse Town as they wait for their next big mission to occur. Kevin spends most of his days practicing new abilities and going on a couple of dates with Rosa. His new girlfriend doesn't have any desires to wield a keyblade or have super abilities, but she does admire the protection and care that Kevin gives her. Alan becomes the captain of a large group of soldiers that vow to protect some of the worlds when different forms of darkness appear. Anna and Cookie practice their powers during spare time, but mostly enjoy relaxing in their new home. Anna also learns new magical abilities from powerful sorcerers that are sent from Yen Sid. These individuals are the Three Good Fairies, the Blue Fairy, Mama Odie, and Cinderella's Fairy Godmother.

Every time Anna talks to Kevin, she sometimes calls him Superboy as a little fun nickname. She will sometimes greet him at the beginning of the day saying "Morning, Superboy!" as she would see him eating breakfast in the kitchen. This will also happen during conversations that lead into funny jokes. It's one of her ways of showing that she cares about her son and uses that nickname to tell him how special he is. The times you mostly hear her say it is when she is in a really happy mood.

After a couple of months, the guardians of light go to see Yen Sid and he teaches them about an evil witch, named Maleficent. She has taken over Radiant Garden and the heroes have been given the assignment to stop her from causing any possible harm. Kevin explains a plan where he would head into the castle and stop Maleficent himself while the others run around finding civilians to rescue. Anna and Alan protest against this plan, but their son replies that he has become stronger with new abilities that he has gained over the past few months. When the long argument ends, they all agree to the plan since they know that it would be wise to search for people to rescue in the large town as someone takes care of the witch. Anna then gives Kevin a black wrist watch and explains that she put a spell on it to know where to find him if serious danger occurs. She also explains that this was her way of showing that she wanted to treat her son with more respect since he is old enough to act like an adult. However, if the plan fails, then Kevin would never be allowed to plan these missions ever again. The two of them hug and the young man thanks his mother for the gift. One more idea is added to the plan where Cookie will have to join Kevin in the castle during the mission. He agrees to this and the dog is happy since she likes to be around him whenever he is near.

The four of them travel to Radiant Garden and proceed with the plan. When Alan lands his ship, everyone jumps out, look at each other with confidence and split up. Anna uses her magic to destroy Heartless that are coming right at her. Alan uses hand guns to take out the dark creatures that are charging at him. Kevin and Cookie run up to the castle while battling the monsters along the way. There is a big keyhole in front of the big doors and Kevin uses his keyblade to unlock it. After that, the young man and his dog run straight into the giant castle.

When Kevin and Cookie run up to the highest floor, they come across Maleficent. She tells them about how she will unlock the keyhole to the world since it has certain magic that no other world contains. Kevin replies by telling her about how light will always conquer darkness and that she wouldn't succeed with her evil plan. The witch gets mad and begins to attack. She casts spells around the room, but Kevin and Cookie manage to dodge a couple of them. The young man hits her many times with his Keyblade and the dog scratches the witch with her sharp claws. When the fight concludes, Maleficent opens a dark portal behind her. She backs into the portal and Kevin runs in right after her. Cookie shouts for him to stop, but he jumps into the portal before she could finish her sentence. The portal disappears and Cookie whimpers in fear as she runs away to get the others.

The dark portal leads both Kevin and Maleficent into a big empty room that is made up of nothing but bricks. The witch quickly regains energy and turns into her dragon form while letting out an evil laugh. She roars loudly to make vines of thorns grow out of the ground and blows green fire around the room. The young man uses his keyblade to slap the dragon in the face when she gets close to him. Maleficent becomes dizzy after many hits and looks up at the ceiling while taking in a few deep breaths. Kevin concludes the fight by shooting a beam of light straight through the dragon's chest. The giant creature roars in painful rage as it swings its head around in confusion. Maleficent's beastly appearance disappears as she collapsing onto the ground. The green fire and thorn vines vanish in the process as well. There is nothing left to be seen and the large room becomes quiet. The keyblade wielder looks around realizing that there is no way out.

As Kevin proceeds to look for an exit, the ghostly figure of a person in a black coat surprises him and walks right through his solid body. He talks to the mysterious figure and receives bizarre information in return. It then speaks about how the keyblade is a marvelous weapon, but that it should be in more capable hands. It continues by saying that life doesn't matter when it comes to being loyal to another's heart. Kevin counters by shouting words of confidence. After their discussion, the two of them fight. The mysterious figure shoots red lasers and uses them to act like swords as well. When the battle ends, the hooded figure stands up straight and gives a little chuckle. It proceeds to speak by saying that it would not be defeated easily at this time and that they would meet again in the future. Kevin runs towards the hooded figure and swings his keyblade, but it has no effect since the being is once again acting like a hologram. The mysterious figure turns around to look at the young man and talks about how some hearts are not complete. The keyblade wielder looks back at the person in the black coat and watches it slowly dissolve until it disappears.

When Kevin once again looks around the room for an exit, a dark foggy shadow flies towards him as it lets out a loud shriek. Its entire body looked like a ripped black tissue. The front of it had a face that appeared to be a scared woman and her mouth was wide open. The boy turns around and screams at the sight of the being. It flies though him and makes his body fall to the floor. Kevin lied still on the ground as if he was sleeping and the keyblade in his right hand disappears. The foggy shadow flies up to the ceiling and dissolves without leaving any trace of its presence.

After an hour passes, an explosion occurs on the area of the room where Kevin and Maleficent traveled through the dark portal. Dust from the explosion fades away to show a hole in the wall that Alan, Anna, and Cookie are standing in. They see Kevin's sleeping body and run up to it. Cookie licks his face, but he doesn't respond. Alan grabs one of his shoulders and softly shakes it while telling him to wake up, but there is still no response. Anna puts one of her fingers in an area under her son's jaw and confirms that he still has a pulse. Alan picks up the young man and takes him back to their ship. Just like a sleeping child, the father places his son in a chair and manually buckles the seatbelt. Everyone sits in their own seats and look at the boy with worried expressions on their faces. Alan wipes a tear that falls from his face and flies the ship to Twilight Town.

Diz puts Kevin in a hospital bed in a libratory-like room and tells the boy's parents that their son has entered into some sort of coma. Anna cries and Alan hugs her for comfort. The masked man then considers the possibility of having Yen Sid help revive the young man's body. Afterwards, the parents immediately go to the sorcerer's tower and talk to him about what happened. When their discussion concludes, Yen Sid teleports them back to the laboratory that Diz resides in. He puts one of his hands on the top of Kevin's head and closes his eyes to think. The wizard opens his eyes and tells everyone that he has figured out why the boy is in a deep slumber. They proceed to teleport back to the Mysterious Tower and the sorcerer explains everything to them.

The situation is that Kevin is still alive, but the light that was protecting his heart and mind have disappeared. When the aura of light from a person's heart and mind leave their body, that individual goes into a temporary coma. The two parts will form into a physical being that is still connected with his sleeping brain in a mysterious way. Similar to Heartless and Nobodies, this is what happens to someone when a powerful coma-like spell touches their heart and mind. If the physical being is found, then they can be reawakened.

Yen Sid tells Alan, Anna, and Cookie that the journey to help awaken Kevin may be rough, but they will be considered true heroes if their quest becomes successful. Another piece of information the sorcerer provides is that he predicts the light of the young man will most likely be in the Realm of Darkness. The reason is that he cannot sense Kevin's presence of light anywhere in their dimension. All three of the guardians of light agree to accomplish whatever needs to be done in order to save the fourth member of their family. Yen Sid does warn that this will take a lot of patience and determination. To travel into the Realm of Darkness, Anna and Cookie must throw a small black gem at a wall to make a dark portal appear. They will then jump through those special portals leading into the dark realm. When that procedure happens, Alan and his soldier friends must stop any dark creatures that try to escape from the same portals that are open for a certain amount of time. After a few weeks, Anna and Cookie must come back to report what they have found to Yen Sid. When everyone agrees to the plan, the Cosmos appear and give them a small bag filled with special black gems. The two fairies wish them luck and the three guardians of light proceed to put the plan into action.

Somewhere in the Realm of Darkness, a ball of light appears in the air and shows a physical being that looks like Kevin. After a couple of seconds, it softly sets him down on the ground. The light disappears and the being is quietly lying on the floor. This is what contains the light from Kevin's heart and mind. It takes on the form of the young man since it is still mysteriously connected to his body and moves around like a real person. Whatever it learns and sees will transfer back to the victim's original body. The being is controlled by the victim who was put under the spell, but the magic caused by the spell itself can only be stopped by the individual who originally cast it on that person. If the being is destroyed while the victim is still under the spell, then the victim will remain in that coma forever.

The being of Kevin wakes up and notices a hooded figure standing about ten feet away from him. He stands up and shouts at the person. He asks questions about why it brought him into the Realm of Darkness and why he was still alive. The hooded figure replies that it put a special spell on him and needed someone to come into the realm for a specific purpose. He discusses more things with the hooded figure and learns that it is not the same person he fought earlier in Radiant Garden. The newly introduced individual doesn't reveal its identity and only communicates through telepathy. It has no voice, but the sounds of words softly whisper into the young man's mind when he talks to it.

The reason that Kevin was summoned to the Realm of Darkness is to rescue the souls of people that are mysteriously becoming trapped by a dark force and never had the chance to travel to a safer place. When the mission is complete, and all the souls are freed, he would return to his original body. The young man accepts the challenge and the hooded figure thanks him. The Kingdom Key D appears in Kevin's right hand and the mysterious person tells him that it is a special key with powers that need to be used for this quest. As the boy looks down at the golden keyblade, the hooded individual vanishes.

During this mission, Kevin wanders around for two years to successfully find all of the lost souls. Many of the spirits he rescues are grateful and fly away, but there are a few that stay behind to help. When these individuals choose to remain by the keyblade wielder's side, they become temporarily physical with special powers to fight off dark creatures. Many of the found souls have interesting back stories of how they passed away, and give useful information about where to find more souls to rescue. Wherever the young man goes in the realm, his new spiritual friends will follow until the mission is completed.

When Anna and Cookie finally find Kevin after searching for a couple of months, he tells them about why he was summoned to the Realm of Darkness. After the explanation, the mother and terrier ask if there is anything they can do to help. The young man requests them to find more information involving the mysterious force that is trapping souls. The two agree to his proposal, and report to the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid is glad to know that the young man is safe and says that finding more details will definitely help them learn about what is happening. Anna and Cookie soon go back into the dark realm to look for the knowledge they hope to seek.

There are a lot of life-changing experiences that Kevin goes through with the help of many people he meets during the quest. Naminé shows up around halfway through the journey and teaches him about how he must never give in to feelings that might lead into actions of darkness. He also talks to Aqua and learns about the importance of courage from her. King Mickey tells the young man about patience and additional skills he can use with the keyblade. The Cosmos appear as well and teach the boy how to use other new fighting abilities that can only be done if he has strong faith in the power of light. Whenever he encounters a new person and learns something from them, his heart becomes bigger and stronger than ever before.

There is an anti-version of Kevin, known as Nivek, who is made from the mysterious dark force lingering in the Realm of Darkness. He looks very similar to the young man, but parts of his hair are sticking up and his eyes are yellow instead of brown. The keyblade he has is a dark grey version of the Lost Memory blade. This evil being introduces himself to the young hero, and claims that darkness has the power to return him back home safely. Kevin ignores the lies and fights him. Whenever the villainous boy appeared, Kevin would always be ready to backfire with words of confidence. Near the end of the mission, the two of them have one final battle, but Nivek doesn't die in the process. The wicked being vanishes and his voice echoes in the dark skies above saying that the two of them will meet again in the future.

At the end of the journey, Kevin and his spirit-like friends fight a bunch of Heartless that are surrounding a big ball of dark aura. There are some dark creatures that seem tall enough to be as big as skyscrapers and others are about the size of a small teddy bear. All of the heroes use their own special powers to defeat the surrounding enemies and attack the sphere. A lot of the monsters try to add more darkness to the floating sphere during the fight, but some of the warriors attack them each time they see it happen. The battle goes on for many hours.

When the fight against all of the surrounding Heartless concludes, everyone uses the power of light to destroy the gigantic ball of darkness and a shiny keyhole appears in its place. It was levitating twenty feet above the ground. The inside of the keyhole reveals to be a portal leading to a peaceful environment that is full of clouds and rays of light. The dark area surrounding them becomes bright as a bunch of people in white robes and dresses stand around the warriors. They all fly into the keyhole with smiles on their faces. Then the spirits that assisted Kevin give him messages of gratitude for letting them help find the other lost souls and fly into the portal. After all of the spirits finally make it into the shiny keyhole, the environment surrounding the young man becomes dark again.

When Kevin points the golden keyblade at the keyhole, the sounds of loud screams unexpectedly echo in the distance and he goes back into his fighting position while witnessing strange figures appear nearby. They are dark grey silhouettes that look like ladies with long hair floating in the air (as if they were underwater) and holding dark swords in their hands. They run up to the keyblade wielder and he fights each one that approaches. Though each silhouette moved very quickly, the young man was able to dodge many of their attacks. None of these beings could be defeated, and the boy knew that he had to finish his job before any other forms of darkness trapped this special portal.

Kevin uses a spell to push all of the shadows away and quickly seals the glowing keyhole. The light from the portal shines onto the shadows and they melt away from the warm beams touching their bodies. When the silhouettes disappear, the bright keyhole shrinks to the size of a tiny fingernail and explodes like small firework. The boy falls backwards in exhaustion after finally making the portal disappear. The surrounding environment begins to make him feel like he is floating underwater and there is nothing but darkness to be seen.

The Kingdom Key D vanishes from Kevin's right hand as he falls asleep floating in the empty dark environment, and the hooded figure's voice tells him that he finally succeeded the mission. While falling into the dark abyss, he dreams about his friends and family. The young man floats around for what feels like five hours and seems to never end. Suddenly, a strong light appears in front of him and he looks straight at it. It grows like an explosion and the young man feels warmth around his body.

Kevin wakes up to find himself in a hospital bed and his family approaches him with delight to see that he is fully awake again. Anna is the first one to run up and hugs him tightly. Alan joins in a few seconds later while Cookie leans up against the young man's stomach. Afterwards, Kevin tells them that he just wants to sleep a little more due to him being on a sleepless two year journey. Diz, however, tells the boy that sleeping would currently be a waste of time since his body was literally in hibernation for the past two years. The young man finally decides to get out of the bed and travels to Yen Sid's tower to tell the sorcerer all about what happened. After his report, the other three members of his family give additional information involving what they experienced as well.

During the two years, Anna and Cookie found many interesting things from their own quest through the Realm of Darkness. They discovered additional details about the original keyblade war and mysteries that could be aimed at the future. One other important fact is that Maleficent was resurrected by the force of dark magic that created Nivek and she recruited Seymour (from Final Fantasy 10) to be her assistant. Seymour was originally destroyed by the heroes of Spira, but his deceased spirit wandered into the Realm of Darkness, and the mysterious magic that revived Maleficent worked on him as well. The two of them vowed to work together so they could gain the powers of Kingdom Hearts. Anna and Cookie stop them in their tracks, but the two villains escape to plot their evil plans somewhere else.

Alan encountered a diabolical bounty hunter, known as the Detonator, who tried to make more dark monsters appear in different worlds over the same two-year period of time. His mouth is covered with a grey metal vent that makes him sound like he is speaking with two voices at once. His eyes are covered by a pair of dark glasses that look like visors. He has long dark grey pants that are ripped on the black pant leg cuffs and a long-sleeved shirt that is blood red. His hair is black with a ponytail style in the back. This man's arms are covered by white wrapped bandage-looking cloths. He has metal claw-like gloves that cover each of his fingers. There are pistols attached to his black boots and a shotgun attached to his back. Both of them fought whenever they met, and the evil bounty hunter would say things that made Alan very angry. Anna stepped in at times to help her husband control his temper during some of the encounters with the masked man. Alan does learn to manage his anger and turn it into a form of focus to become more successful at fighting off the Detonator. When Kevin awakened from his coma, the bounty hunter went into hiding.

When everyone concludes their stories, they find out from Yen Sid that the keyhole Kevin sealed in the Realm of Darkness actually created a major holdup in the cause of dark magic that was entering their dimension. This means that it would take a couple of months (or years) for darkness to return. However, this action could only have been done once. Each of them would have to use their time wisely instead of worrying about when the forces of darkness would be returning. Everyone becomes a little excited by this since it meant they could have a temporary break from going on rescue missions.

Kevin sees Rosa again and proposes to her a few days later after catching up with her for the last two years. She accepts his offer and the two of them are very happy. After a lot of meetings involving both Kevin and Rosa's parents, they finally get married a few months later. The wedding is held in front of the butterfly fountain in the second district area of Traverse Town. Many people attend and witness the glorious ceremony. When the bride and groom kiss, ringing from the clock tower chimes as all the guests applaud with joy. The reception after the wedding is held in the café area that is next to the item shop. When the event is over, Kevin and Rosa walk through the big doors in front of the town while holding hands. The young man uses his keyblade to teleport them to a tropical island that they stay on for about a week.

When Kevin and Rosa return from their honeymoon, Yen Sid tells the boy that he needs to take the Mark of Mastery test to prepare for what might come in the future. This exam involves three things that the sorcerer has him do. The first is to fight against King Mickey (who also came to support the young man) for a few minutes, but no one gets hurt in the process. The second is performing powerful spells that are needed to be cast during battles with certain enemies. The third and final part is answering questions correctly about what to do in dangerous situations. He successfully passes the exam and becomes a true keyblade master.

As Kevin returns home to tell everyone he officially became a keyblade master, Rosa informs him that she is pregnant. The two of them become very excited and start planning to live in a new home of their own in Twilight Town. Anna and Alan tell them that they would be happy to help take care of the baby at times for support. Rosa's parents chime in as well and offer to help care for the child during busy times. They accept the offers, but Rosa says that she would mostly like to care for the child herself since she personally has always wanted to be a mother.

A few weeks after Rosa's pregnancy was announced, Yen Sid informs Anna, Alan, Cookie, and Kevin about the rise of a group known as Organization 13. Different members of the group are hiding in some of the worlds that the four have visited in the past. It is their job to stop each member from causing major destruction to those worlds. However, they must be careful about the things these individuals may say during their encounters. The hooded beings will try everything in their power to try and persuade the heroes into joining the forces of darkness. Kevin ponders about Rosa's safety and gets a plan of protection for the love of his life.

Later on, Kevin visits Diz and talks to him involving the protection of Rosa. However, he asks the man to reveal his face in order to fully gain his respect for this plan. The masked man lets out a big sigh and takes off the red cloth-like material around his head. He has the appearance of an old man with blonde hair and a short blonde beard. The man reveals his true identity as Ansem and explains that he covered his face to protect his identity from the forces of darkness. He continues to describe that one of his past apprentices, named Xehanort, rebelled against him and gained dark powers. The darkness in Xehanort was so powerful that he used it to destroy parts of their laboratory castle in Radiant Garden. Though his apprentice did mysteriously disappear, Ansem put on the disguise and abandoned his laboratory home to live in an old mansion deep within the forest outside of Twilight Town. Kevin asks if he knew anything else about Xehanort, but Ansem informs him that nothing else has been heard about his student ever since the day of his rebellion. The young man apologizes to Ansem for dealing with all of that. The old man tells him that things are going to be alright since he knows that he is perfectly safe from any harm that Xehanort may bring upon him. The boy knew he could now trust Ansem to watch over Rosa.

Kevin soon escorts Rosa to Ansem's mansion for her protection. She asks why Diz is not wearing the red covering on his head anymore and her husband explains everything. The old man promises that he would keep Rosa away from any harm so that both she and the baby would be safe during the chaos. King Mickey shows a few minutes later and volunteers to help watch over Rosa as a request from Yen Sid. Afterwards, the mouse looks over at Ansem and is surprised to see that he has finally revealed his true appearance. Kevin asks Mickey how he knew Diz's real identity and the little king describes how he has known Ansem for a long time. The young man thanks the two for volunteering to take care of his true love. He then walks over to his wife, gives her a passionate kiss on the lips, tells her that he will always love her, and walks out of the old mansion. Everything was set and ready for this new mission.

The four heroes go around Traverse Town, Radiant Garden, and Twilight Town to battle against individual members of the evil Organization 13. Kevin and Alan go to look for organization members separately, but Anna and Cookie always stay together. There are a few times where they cross paths with each other and team up to defeat some of the hooded individuals in black coats. Kevin would sometimes stop to see Rosa and let her know how much he loves her. Anna visits Rosa as well and gives her advice about being a mother from past experiences of raising her son.

During this adventure, a few interesting interactions occur during encounters with members of the organization. Axel, during a fight with Kevin, explains that fighting against a keyblade wielder gives him a familiar feeling about someone he knew from his past. However, he fades away before he can even say who it was. When Vexen meets the young man, he talks about how he plans to use Rosa's baby for experiments. Kevin becomes very defensive and defeats the scientist after a long battle happens between the two of them. Xigbar tempts Alan to use the powers of darkness, but he refuses and instead uses the power of light to destroy the man with the eye patch.

When Anna and Cookie meet Larxene, something new about the dog is revealed in the process. The lady in the black coat taunts about how the dog's parents and siblings were dead. The Yorkshire terrier kills the sinister blonde woman with anger in response to what she said. Cookie then tells Anna that her original family did die in a mysterious fire accident on the day she was born. When the fire was put out, she was the only living thing found inside the building. This led to her being a rescue adoption by Anna and her family days later. The dog lets out little whimpers of sadness and Anna holds onto her while apologizing for not learning about the event years ago. Cookie thanks her for being a good friend and that she is grateful to be part of the family.

Many months later, the four guardians of light finally reach the World that Never Was. Before they enter the organization's floating castle, Kevin becomes dizzy and falls to the ground. He has a dream where he is standing in the middle of a platform that looks like a stained-glass window and the rest of the surrounding environment is complete darkness. A hooded person walks out of a dark portal and makes two keyblades appear in his hands. One is white, and the other is black. The person in the black coat runs up to Kevin and the two of them fight. The young man asks why he is here and the mysterious individual talks about the importance of using a keyblade. When their fight concludes, the person takes off their hood and reveals himself as Roxas. He warns Kevin about Xemnas and disappears. The keyblade wielder wakes up to see his family by his side. He asks them how long he was out, and they respond that it was less than a minute. He tells them about what happened and the warning involving Xemnas. All four of them continue on their quest now knowing that the next person they will face is the leader of the organization.

After running around the castle for an hour and fighting a bunch of Nobodies, the four of them finally come across Xemnas. They discuss about what makes a heart so special to everyone who has one and why it is important to have a heart in the first place. When their conversation concludes, a massive battle occurs where the four heroes fight against the giant castle-looking dragon and Xemans sitting in his throne. Right after that first fight, Kevin realizes that Xemnas was the one he fought in Radiant Garden before the 2-year mission. The leader of the organization sarcastically congratulates him for figuring that out. The five of them then talk about the importance of light and darkness. When that discussion ends, they enter a few more difficult battles and successfully defeat Xemnas. The floating castle falls onto some of the buildings below, but Anna safely teleports everyone out in the process.

When the guardians of light teleport back to Twilight Town, Kevin rushes over to see Rosa and she tells him that it is time for the baby to be born. King Mickey immediately runs into the room with a wheelchair and tells them that Ansem informed the town's hospital about Rosa. Kevin thanks the king for protecting his wife and puts Rosa in the wheel chair. He opens a bright portal with his keyblade, walks into it with Rosa, and transport into the hospital's waiting room. A nurse comes by and escorts Rosa to a hospital room. Kevin tells her that he will be by her side at all times. About an hour later, Rosa gives birth to a pair of fraternal twins. A boy, that they named Jacob, and a girl, who they named Emily.

There weren't any big rescue missions over the 14 years after the children were born, so it was the perfect time for Kevin and Rosa to focus on their family. Jacob has blue eyes and grows up to have short wavy blonde hair that is spiked upward in the front of his head. He becomes very athletic and gains the desire to go on as many adventures as he can. Emily has brown hair and eyes. The style of her hair is cut short to look sort of similar to the flappers from the 1920's (kind of like Millie's hair from Thoroughly Modern Millie). She is a calm girl that loves to make people smile and feel safe. When the kids are old enough, Kevin teaches them how to use a keyblade. It was a long process to go through, but he manages to teach them the basics of using the powers of light.

As Jacob and Emily learn how to wield their own keyblades, they gain special powers that they use in combat. Jacob would hold his keyblade backwards in his left hand, but Emily held her keyblade forward with her right hand. The boy's key looks similar to Frolic Flame, but the face on it is replaced with a flame symbol. The girl's key is a blue version of Destiny's Embrace. Jacob casts a lot of fire and lightning magic in battles. The outfit he wears is a short-sleeved red shirt with a yellow flame symbol on his back, brown jean-like shorts that go down to his knees, and dark brown shoes. Emily uses magic that involves water and plant-like abilities. Her outfit is a green short-sleeved shirt with pink flower symbols on her shoulders, a blue jean skirt over long green leggings, and pink shoes. Though their fighting styles were different, they still always supported each other when attacking creatures of darkness that would appear around town.

After the 14 years go by, Yen Sid tells Kevin, Anna, Alan, Cookie, Jacob, and Emily about how there is a great force of darkness coming from Radiant Garden. They plan that Alan, Anna, and Cookie would head into town to protect civilians (since they knew the world really well). The next part of the plan is that Kevin, Jacob, and Emily will head into the castle to see if there is anyone inside causing the darkness. Jacob and Emily become very excited since this was their first big mission. Kevin was excited too, but he knew that he had to keep an eye on his kids during the adventure they were about to face. Rosa gives hugs to her children and a kiss to her husband before they left on their mission.

When they reach Radiant Garden, everyone follows the plan they constructed beforehand. Kevin, Jacob, and Emily run through the castle while the other three split up to look around the town. Jacob and Emily fight really well against the Heartless that appear. This made their father very proud since he would notice some of the things he taught them as they fought each monster that blocked their path. Anna, Alan, and Cookie escorted civilians back to their homes for protection while defeating a lot of Heartless along the way. So many dark creatures were materializing out of nowhere and everyone could tell that something really interesting was about to happen.

Kevin, Jacob, and Emily finally reach a big laboratory-like room where they see six sleeping young ladies in crystal beds that were built into the walls. Each girl that is asleep has a unique look that makes them stand out from each other. Three of them are blonde, but two of their dresses are blue and the third is in white. There are two ladies that have brown hair. However, one is wearing a yellow dress and the other has a blue outfit. The sixth young lady is in a dress that contains different colors around it, and her hair is black. All of them were beautiful in their own way, but the three keyblade wielders wondered why someone would do this in the first place.

A mysterious man appears from a dark portal and tells the three heroes about how those girls are the princesses of heart. This person is in a long lab coat and has long white hair that goes past his shoulders. He continues by explaining that he needs one more heart of pure light to complete the "Door to Darkness." The man also says that it took a very long time to find these individual ladies. He then taunts them by deciding on taking either Anna or Emily's hearts to complete his work. Kevin interrupts him and says that the power of light will prevail against a door that summons darkness. Jacob runs up next to his sister and stands in his fighting position while asking the person to reveal his identity.

The man introduces himself as Ansem the Seeker of Darkness and says that dark magic is the only thing needed in order to achieve great powers. Kevin points out to the man that he knows his real name is not Ansem and asks to hear his real name. The man becomes angry and admits that his real name is Xehanort. He then floats in the air and makes a muscular dark creature appear right behind him. Kevin opens his jaw in shock and asks him why he betrayed the real Ansem. In reply, the seeker of darkness shouts in rage saying that he wants nothing to do with his past master anymore.

When their conversation concludes, the trio has a little battle against the villainous man and protects the princesses that are still asleep in their crystal beds. They win the first battle, but Ansem becomes so mad that he shoots a beam of darkness from his hands at a big Heartless symbol-shaped hole on the wall in the back of the room. This makes a huge dark portal appear and it sucks the three heroes in like a vacuum. Ansem quickly flies into the hole after them and the portal disappears as soon as he leaves the room. The six young ladies still remined in their crystal beds and the room was silent.

Everyone is surrounded in complete darkness, but they soon see a big white door in the distance and Ansem's voice echoes describing that it was the door that would lead to Kingdom Hearts. The three of them have one final battle against Ansem and his big monstrous ship. The fight lasts for about an hour and the heroes defeat the seeker of darkness victoriously. The evil man uses the last of his strength to open the tall door, but it shines a bright beam of light and destroys him in the process. Kevin then uses this opportunity to teach his kids that there will always be light hidden in the deepest depths of darkness. Afterwards, everyone rushes towards the big white door and close it. Kevin, Jacob, and Emily use their keyblades to seal a keyhole that appears on the front of the now closed door.

As the tall white door vanishes, the area around the trio becomes bright and dissolves to reveal a tiny island. This was also the same island that Kevin and Rosa were on during their honeymoon. All three of them look around and soon notice a young man with white hair standing on the sand near the ocean. This same individual looks at a sunset in the distance saying that the world was just too small. The surrounding environment then goes dark at first, but soon brings them back to Radiant Garden a few seconds later. Kevin, Jacob, and Emily see that the 6 princesses are free from the crystal chambers and all of them thank the trio for defeating Ansem.

A few moments later, the three keyblade wielder see Anna, Alan, and Cookie run in to tell them that something weird is happening outside. Kevin agrees to go with them, but turns to look at the princesses with a worried expression. Alan looks over at the young ladies as well and informs them that someone will be coming to help them return to their own homes safely. All six of the heroes then run out of the room without hesitation and Alan pulls out his cell phone to make a quick call at the same time. During the first few seconds of running around the castle, Cookie notices that there are no Heartless appearing to attack them. Everyone has worried expressions on their faces as they see that the dog was right. As they get closer to the exit, all of them begin to feel a little scared for what may happen next.

Everyone rushes outside and witness a gigantic spiral of darkness surrounding the entire sky above the city of Radiant Garden. There is a heavy rainstorm that conjoins with the dark vortex and lighting strikes the rocky hills in the far distance. The colors of the large clouds swirling around are a mixture of dark grey and dark purple. King Mickey runs up to the heroes and informs them that he is the one summoned by Alan to take the Princesses back to their own worlds for protection. Alan thanks the mouse for helping the young ladies during the unexpected event that is occurring during the misson. The king nods his head and runs straight into the castle.

After looking at the sky for a few more seconds, everyone heads towards the canyon area since it seemed to be where the center of the spiral was. Many Heartless, Unversed, and Nobodies appear around the town as rain heavily pours out of the dark clouds above. They immediately rush towards the heroes, but each one would easily be destroyed by the individuals that they tried to kill. Jacob and Emily are a little scared about what is happening, but Kevin shouts words of confidence while running and attacking some of the monsters. The two kids follow the words of their father and gain a strong sense of courage to keep moving forward.

At the center of the huge canyon, everything around the six guardians of light became calm as the rain stops pouring from the dark sky above. There are no more dark enemies to be seen. The air is so still and quiet that you can easily hear a pin drop. Everyone stands close to each other and remain in their fighting positions with looks of concern on their faces. Cookie warns everyone that she feels a very disturbing aura and that they need to stay on their guard. Everyone else nod their heads and continue to look at the environment around them for any more possible danger.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake violently, and six rocky towers rise up around the heroes in the process. The hard floor soon becomes calm again and the rocky pillars are individually standing near one of each person. They are all about ten feet in width and thirty feet tall by their appearance. Cookie was definitely right and everyone knew that there was absolutely no option of turning back at this time. The six stared at the tall rocky pillars with fear, but continued to keep their guard up for anything else that might happen next.

After a couple of seconds, a dark portal appears on the top of a rocky pillar to reveal Nivek with an evil grin on his face. He sarcastically congratulates each of the guardians of light for making it through the dark forces that appeared over the years, and declares that the strong powers of darkness would not stop yet. Kevin becomes confused at the sight of Nivek and asks why he is still alive. The malevolent young man replies that he was secretly kept alive for a long time since there are bits of darkness that resided in Kevin's heart and that he had just awoken from a deep slumber of regaining energy. He continues by saying that he would still be alive as long as Kevin continues to live.

When Nivek concludes his first speech, two dark portals appear on two of the other rocky pillars to reveal Ven and the Riku replica. Nivek introduces them individually and declares that the two are his main partners in crime. He also explains that he found them wandering around in the Realm of Darkness while Kevin was rescuing the lost souls. Ven looks down at Jacob with an evil smile and the Riku puppet (now named Alex) stares at Emily with a serious look on his face. The two kids respond by staring back at them with looks of anger while in their fighting positions.

Two more dark portals appear on two of the other tall rocky towers to reveal Maleficent and Seymour. Nivek introduces the two sorcerers and talks about how he resurrected them in the Realm of Darkness. Maleficent stares at Anna with bitterness and Seymour looks down at Cookie with a villainous grin. The mother gazes back at the witch with a look of anger and the terrier quietly growls at the blue-haired summoner.

The sound of a motorcycle roars in the distance and the rider of the vehicle is the Detonator. He leaps onto the sixth pillar and makes his motorcycle vanish like a cloud of mist. Nivek thanks the bounty hunter for following orders and being a loyal servant of darkness. The masked man observes Alan with a blank expression underneath the metal material that is covering his face. The father looks up at the Detonator with hatred while remembering all of the things he was taunted with from their past encounter many years ago.

Nivek glares at the cloudy sky above and dark magic begins to cover his entire body as he loudly lets out the sound of maniacal laughter. All of the heroes look in Nivek's direction and have shocked expressions on their faces. After a minute passes, the magic disappears to show the villain in a completely new form. The skin of his body is blood red. He is 7 feet tall and more muscular in appearance. His hair is replaced with a bunch of long curved black horns. Each of his fingers turned into sharp black claws. There are black pincher-like horns on the corners of his mouth. The irises of his eyes became yellow. Dark red armor covered his entire body (except for his head and hands), and the keyblade he holds turns into the Chaos Ripper.

When Nivek's unexpected transformation was complete, he shouts at the sky claiming that the powers of darkness have given him a new and more powerful identity, known as the Dark Master. He once again manically laughs and tells the heroes that this is just the beginning of the terror that lies in store for the future. Kevin tells the Dark Master to shut up and describes why actions of wickedness will never lead to happiness. The horned man looks at the young father with a disappointed expression. He then lets out a little evil giggle and shoots a beam of lightning at the sky from his keyblade. More flashes of lightning appear rapidly from the dark clouds above and the Dark Master states that they will all meet again in the future.

All of the villains quickly cover themselves in dark portals and disappear from their rocky pillars. The rapid flashes of lightning stop, and the vortex of clouds slowly split apart. The floor of the canyon vibrates one last time as the rocky pillars fall back into the ground. Radiant Garden's purple canyon was once again a very silent and empty place. Everyone puts their guard down and stand still with worried expressions. Kevin looks up at the now clear sky and lets out a scream of rage. He then falls to his knees and starts to cry with his hands covering his face. Anna sits next to her son and hugs him while singing a little tune about protection from harm. Everyone else walks up and create a big group hug of comfort around Kevin.

The six heroes soon travel to Yen Sid's mysterious tower and tell him about what happened in Radiant Garden. When the description concludes, the sorcerer bows his head with a look of sorrow and explains how there might be more difficulty in destroying the forces of darkness after what had just happened. However, the powers of light will continue to shine through those that act by charity and not selfishness. He then stands up from his chair and walks toward one of the windows near his desk. The old man looks at the stars shining in the distance and takes in a deep breath. He turns around and looks at the six with a look of confidence.

Yen Sid informs the guardians of light that it has come to the point where they need to travel to new different worlds. The reason is that they will have to stop dark forces from taking over the powers of light that reside in places that haven't been explored yet. Kevin, Jacob, and Emily will team up to seal secret keyholes that contain power to protect those worlds from permanently disappearing into darkness. The sorcerer gives Kevin a map of the different worlds and advises him to visit them in a certain order for protective reasons. Anna, Alan, and Cookie will go on a couple of side missions that Yen Sid believes will help support them against their enemies. When this plan is addressed, everyone agrees with it and prepare for this big new adventure.

The worlds that Kevin, Jacob, and Emily explore are themed after Disney movies. They also come across other kinds of worlds as well along the way. This mission alone takes them about five years to complete. There are certain places they explore (like Castle Oblivion) later on in the journey to learn more information about the origins of the keyblade. Each of the three stands up for what they believe in and fight every villain that tries to destroy them. They gain more abilities each time there is a fight with a strong foe. They join forces with many characters and seal all of the keyholes they find. Their knowledge was expanding and their hearts were growing. Though it was the longest mission they have ever experienced, the three of them were always happy to know that they would be serving in those worlds.

When Anna, Alan, and Cookie finish going on a couple of side quests for about four years, they meet with Yen Sid and he informs that they need to find special people stuck in the Realm of Darkness, known as the Toy Makers. They are individuals who were said to have secretly helped keyblade wielders during the original keyblade war. The wizard does warn them about how the dark realm may be too dangerous to travel through at this time of their journey, but knows that they can accomplish anything as long as the three of them stick together. They agree to the assignment and once again travel to the Realm of Darkness.

As the parents and terrier journey though the dark realm, they come across Maleficent and Seymour. The two villains use a lot of their magic to try and stop the heroes from accomplishing their goal. They would summon gigantic monsters and lure them with lies about the future. It comes to a point where the trio has second thoughts about trusting each other. Alan and Anna also have a few arguments along the way. Cookie then barks at the two and reminds them about what Yen Sid said involving sticking together. She also reminds them about all the times that they used love to cope through the stress of fighting off the darkness. The parents calmly apologize and regain each other's trust. At the end of the journey, a shadowy phantom is preventing the trio from going closer to a rusty-looking castle that resides inside of a deep dark cavern. After a big battle, the phantom disappears and the three heroes walk up to the building.

Alan, Anna, and Cookie find out that the Toy Makers are a nice middle-aged married couple, named Dave & Shelly. Dave has eyes and short hair that are both brown. The outfit he has is a long-sleeved grey shirt, skinny grey glasses, long jeans that are light blue, and dark grey shoes. Shelly has hazel eyes and curly black hair that goes down to her shoulders. Her outfit is a short-sleeved grey shirt that has pink sleeves, skinny purple glasses, long red jeans, and pink shoes. They tell the trio that they can use their home as a secret hideout from any evil forces that might look for them. Afterwards, the trio returns to Yen Sid and report about the safety of the Toy Makers. The wizard thanks them for their success and says that the Toy Makers need to prepare for any possible dangers that could occur in the future. Kevin, Jacob, and Emily get to meet the Toy Makers when they finish exploring all of the worlds. The heroes gain their trust to fight against the powers of darkness. Dave begins to create unique robots and gadgets that have special abilities for combat. Shelly makes healing potions to help everyone if they get wounded during battles.

As Dave and Shelly work on their projects, they do explain about their past. When the two of them lived in Daybreak Town, they didn't want to wield keyblades. Dave decided to use his creative abilities to construct things for protection from any forces of darkness that appeared around the town. When he met Shelly, she became his assistant and soon got married to her after learning that they had a lot in common. Dave would sometimes make dolls and music boxes for Shelly as a way of letting her know how much he appreciated having her in his life. Both of them soon learned about the rise of a keyblade war and prepared for their safety. When they were helping a bunch of their keyblade wielding friends during the war, dark portals enveloped the two of them into the Realm of Darkness. When they found themselves in the mysterious dark environment, they used whatever could be found to make a new home to live in. Over the years, the couple did find steel and metal-like materials to transform their home into a castle. The Toy Makers stayed together and waited for someone to rescue them.

A few months later, everyone finds out that there is a strong dark presence in The World that Never Was. Dave decides to team up with the six heroes and gives his wife a kiss farewell for luck. The Toy Maker puts on a strong high-tech suit that kind of looks like a Rock 'em Sock 'em Robot and loads the armor up with special magical energy. He then informs that his inventions will be assisting them if the mission becomes very dangerous. Alan also tells Mickey about what is going to happen, and the mouse decides to join them for extra support. When everyone is prepared, they rush over to the dark world to investigate.

When they arrive, the huge empty city is quiet. Nothing seemed out of place and the surrounding environment was very calm. Cookie looks around with a worried expression and informs her friends that she feels like something isn't right. In response, Dave says that he is still ready to take on whatever comes at them as revenge for being trapped in the Realm of Darkness for many years. Far in the distance, groups of dark creatures are running toward the eight heroes. Mickey notices the stampede and loudly tells everyone to prepare for battle. All of them stand in their fighting positions with looks of confidence.

A bunch of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed surround the eight warriors, but surprisingly don't attack. All the monsters stand at a distance as the environment once again becomes silent. The quiet sounds of hissing are made from the dark creatures as they stare at the guardians of light. Everyone continues to stand in fighting position. Emily wonders why the creatures are not attacking. Dave theorizes that someone must be controlling them and that they're waiting for the perfect moment to fight. Jacob then reminds everyone that they shouldn't be afraid since they are all still together.

On the roof of a tall nearby building, six dark portals appear to show the Dark Master and his five allies. Kevin notices the villains and tells them to go away. The Dark Master stares at him with an evil grin and lets out a maniacal laugh. The horned man then tells the warriors about how each heart that is released from a dark creature will only make the powers of darkness stronger. Alan backfires his statement by describing how darkness is the main problem that everyone has to deal with, but that light will guide those hearts to protection in Kingdom Hearts. The Dark Master soon explains that those hearts are the main reason for obtaining the heart of all worlds in the first place and use it to gain supreme power. Mickey replies by stating that light is always going to save those hearts in the end and that darkness will never fully obtain Kingdom Hearts with feelings of anger or greed. A few minutes later, the Dark Master holds his keyblade towards the sky and commands all the forces of darkness to attack.

This leads to a gigantic battle between the eight heroes and the six villains. Everyone splits up and defeat a lot of the monsters while running through the gigantic stampede that is covering the streets of the city. Dave blows a whistle from inside his mechanical suit and summons a lot of his creations to take down the dark creatures surrounding them. The robots and gadgets charge at the dark creatures immediately. Their attacks were strong, but a lot were destroyed in the battle. After an hour passes, all of the monsters were gone and the last few remaining creations teleport back to the castle.

At one point, Alex summons Julius to support the forces of darkness. The big cat runs around and crushes everything. He soon notices Jacob lying in the middle of a street taking in some deep breaths and parts of his body are covered in bruises. Emily notices Julius looking at Jacob and runs over to protect her brother as the monster charges at the young man with his right fist (covered in electric energy) raising in the air. Then suddenly, a small sandy tornado quickly appears next to Emily as she is running. Terra's Lingering Will jumps out of it, pushes her out of the way, and transforms his keyblade into a big shield. When the cat punches the shield, his lightning energy pushes back and causes him to fall backwards with major impact. The Lingering Will undoes the transformation and stares at the cat. Emily and Jacob look at each other in confusion from what had just happened, but they quickly shrug it off. As the sister heals her brother, Julius quickly stands up again and lets out a might roar of anger. When Jacob regains energy, he joins his sister and the Lingering Will in fighting against the monster. The battle soon ends with Julius falling off a cliff at the edge of the city. The Lingering Will sits on his knees in a resting position and disappears into another small tornado of sand.

One important fight that occurs during all of this is Kevin and Dave battling against the Dark Master. As weapons clash, the horned man tells Dave that his wish of becoming a father would become a reality if he trusts the powers of darkness. Kevin warns Dave to not give into the lies. Dave replies to the evil being by describing how his new friends have already made that dream become a reality through kindness and compassion. The Dark Master becomes annoyed with the two warriors and uses stronger dark magic to counter their attacks. A blast of dark aura from the malevolent man's magic hits Kevin in the chest and knocks him to the ground. He quickly regains strength, but soon looks over at Dave to witness something that he never thought he would ever have to see.

The Dark Master knocks Dave to the ground with another blast of dark magic, rips open the front of his suit, and stabs the man inside with his keyblade. Kevin watches the death of his friend and screams in anger. The young man stands up and runs toward his foe with hatred. The Dark Master quickly vanishes into a dark portal and reappears at the top of a nearby building. He shouts from the roof stating that the same thing will happen to the other heroes if they don't surrender. A few seconds later, Alan quickly runs over to see Dave's corpse lying inside the broken mechanical armor and cries in sorrow.

The Dark Master tells the heroes to prepare for the final clash at the Keyblade Graveyard when they're ready to finish what they've started. All the villains hear the announcement throughout the city and vanish into their own dark portals. When they are gone, everyone rushes over to see Dave's lifeless body and tears fall from all their faces at the sight of the deceased individual. Kevin collapses onto his knees, looks at the night sky, and screams in sadness. This struck everyone's hearts emotionally and they knew that all of them had to avenge the Toy Makers after what had just occurred. The next big battle against the forces of darkness would surely be the last.

Afterwards, the guardians of light go to Twilight Town and hold a funeral in memory of Dave. Shelly cries at the sight of the casket as it is placed in front of her during the event. When it is slowly being placed down into the grave, Shelly reminds the heroes about the importance of love and how they should never lose the light that comes from it during difficult trials in life. Kevin apologizes for not saving him in time, but Shelly interrupts and informs him that she already accepts his apology. The reason why was that she knew Dave was going to die sometime after the Keyblade war. However, she still considers her friends as part of her family. Dave may be gone, but his spiritual presence will continue to live inside their hearts.

A few weeks later, Yen Sid tells Kevin that Emily and Jacob need to take the Mark of Mastery exam if they want to seriously consider going into the final battle soon. The two have a formal test where they use their magical skills and duel each other to see what would happen if their equal powers were combined in combat. When the exam concludes, both of them successfully pass and become true keyblade masters. Later on, everyone continues to train so they can prepare for the final fight. Some of them also return to worlds they have already been to and defeat a few more dark creatures to enhance their fighting skills.

Kevin, Jacob, and Emily go on a few final missions to worlds that they thought were truly lost to darkness. Yen Sid informs the trio that this will help them gain a greater knowledge of the enemies they have been fighting with and to destroy some of the last remaining sources of darkness in those areas. He also warns to not give in to the lies of enemies that they may come across. Kevin reassures the sorcerer that the three of them will be unstoppable as long as they stick together.

In Castle Oblivion, they learn the true origins of Ven and Alex. Ven is a replica of Xehanort's old body that desires to become a real existing being. The particles that contained the last of Xehanort's power (when he killed himself to possess Terra) was transported into Kevin's dimension, transforms to look like the elderly man, and gets recruited by Nivek. To be specific, he is a reformed shell of old Xehanort that holds a fake heart. He is called "Ven" since it is the name that Nivek said to represent someone from another dimension that has a will searching for a purpose. Ven does have abilities that are similar to the real Xehanrot, but has a few restrictions since he is only a replica. Alex is the puppet replica of Riku who Nivek recruits to track down Kingdom Hearts. The reason why he is called "Alex" is to represent a respelled name of the individual that helped the puppet gather more power in Castle Oblivion. It also turns out that Nivek secretly disguised himself as Axel to gain the puppet's trust as they killed Zexion in the original dimension. When the replica disappears at the end of Chain of Memories, he is actually teleported to Kevin's dimension and joins Nivek.

In the End of the World, they go into a tall red glowing pillar of magic that takes them to what appears to be Main Street at Disneyland and find the ghost of Ansem Seeker of Darkness. The ghost talks about the origins of darkness and how it is going to spread in other dimensions. However, Emily counters his statement by saying that light will continue to guide those who hold its power in their hearts and that it will also continue to live in the hearts of children. Then they have a battle near the castle which leads to the ghost being destroyed.

In the World that Never Was, the trio encounters the ghosts of all thirteen organization members. When they encounter the ghost of Xemnas, he talks about how darkness is only thing that people need in order to gain everlasting salvation. Jacob interrupts him saying that light is the real power needed to get true salvation and that wickedness never leads to true happiness. They then fight and destroy the ghost.

Later on, Kevin learns more about the mysterious figure that kept him in the Realm of Darkness for 2 years. It turns out that it was Kingdom Hearts itself. It formed into a physical humanly figure to send Kevin's consciousness to find the lost souls and temporarily communicate with him at times. It used the appearance of a hooded figure so it could stay hidden in the shadows and hide from any forms of darkness. It also only used the light that was inside of the young man since it knew that his heart and mind needed to change during the journey for improvement to become more prepared for the future.

When all of the missions are completed, Kevin, Jacob, Emily, Alan, Anna, and Cookie fly to the Keyblade Graveyard to face the final part of their journey. Each of them land in different areas of the world. They walk into the center of the graveyard and say their final words of gratitude towards each other. When they all conclude their speeches, the six villains emerge from a cloud of sand about twenty feet away. The Dark Master tells the heroes about how many keyblade wielders from the past fought for Kingdom Hearts on the very same soil they stood upon and that the heart of all worlds would soon belong to darkness. Everyone stares each other down from a far distance and quickly summon their weapons. They all knew what they had to do. They couldn't let darkness win this time.

The battle began! Each person had their own targets to face. Kevin had to destroy the Dark Master, Jacob fought against Ven, Emily had to deal with Alex, Anna was casting spells against Maleficent's magic, Alan was in combat with the Detonator, and Cookie aimed her attacks at Seymour as he shot powerful magic at her. In the end, each of the guardians of light used all of their powers to defeat their enemies. This was done by sacrificing their lives as part of a spell to close the path that kept bringing darkness into their dimension. Every hero and villain at the Keyblade Graveyard disappeared that day. The spell sent Alex and Maleficent back to their original dimension while losing memories of everything they did in that dimension. Seymour and Ven were destroyed for good. The Dark Master and Detonator appeared to be gone, but secretly teleported away.

Minutes after the big battle concluded, the six heroes' spirits were transported into a realm that resided between time and space. It was a place that looked like they were flying at light speed, but stood on an invisible platform. The surrounding bright environment was made up of light yellow clouds and white dots that looked like stars. In the front of the area was a bright light that looked like the sun. On the other end of the area was an endless tunnel that was made up of the things that were floating by at a very fast pace. Everyone knew the battle was over, but something seemed very odd since they still looked to be alive.

The guardians of light were dead, but their hearts and spirits kept them alive for one final thing that they were not prepared to face. A few seconds later, the ghostly figure of a beautiful lady appears to them from a bright ray of light. She has brown eyes, long brown hair, and is in a long blue dress. This woman explains that she is Kingdom Hearts. She thanks the six for being guardians of their dimension and that light would continue to live because of their acts of sacrifice. Kingdom Hearts then explains that she must keep them alive once more to put an end to the real cause of why darkness entered their dimension in the first place. Seconds later, the voice of a man shouts in the distance saying that darkness wouldn't be stopped that easily and lets out an evil laugh. The ghostly lady wishes the heroes luck and disappears.

Two shadowy figures emerge from dark clouds to show the Dark Master transforming to reveal himself as Young Xehanort and the Detonator tearing off the materials covering his face to reveal that he is Braig. Kevin asks them why they were doing all of this and how they got into their dimension in the first place. Xehanort explains that magic can be formed and controlled in many different ways. He also explains time travel and says he is Xehanort from the most distant past along with Braig as his partner through these series of events. The evil young man then describes how once your heart posses the body of another living person, you will gain the ability to travel through another dimension. This goal was successful since Xehanort managed to take over Terra's body. The magic of jumping into another dimension can only be done at certain times through specific dimensions.

When Xehanort finishes explaining about how he wanted to rule another dimension as a backup plan to take over Kingdom Hearts, everyone prepares for one last battle to stop Xehanort and Braig. Young Xehanort uses the powers of time and Braig attacks from different angles to distract some of the warriors of light. In the end, the heroes finally manage to break the final bits of magic that kept Xehanort and Braig in their dimension. Time and space were in proper balance again. The two villains were furious as they began to fade back into their own dimension. Xehanort spoke one final time saying that darkness wouldn't stop and that he would continue to finish other plans he had. Since Xehanort was the one that casted the spell to enter Kevin's dimension, he would be the only dark being to remember everything that happened from the dimension he tried to take over.

After the deviation of Xehanort and Braig, the area around the heroes transforms to reveal bright clouds and bright rays of light. They soon see golden gates leading into a beautiful environment. They knew that they were going into a better place after all that they had been through. There are many souls greeting the heroes as they walk through the gates. Some of them are the souls that were rescued during the two-year mission and Dave was with them. Though these heroes were finally done with their quest, there are others who will need to continue fighting for the light.

Rosa still lives in Twilight Town and tells stories about the adventures of the six guardians of light. She will travel to the Keyblade Graveyard with King Mickey and Shelly every summer to place flowers in front of the graves that were made for the warriors. Time passes normally, but she occasionally looks through pictures and remembers fun moments about the family she had. Even though Rosa and Kevin were apart, she knew that they were still connected by the power of light forever. Somewhere in different dimensions, there are other heroes fighting to protect the light from the forces of darkness and will continue to do so as long as the power of light lives on to brighten the way for a better future.

All rights of copyrighted characters and names of places belong to their proper owners. If anyone wishes to use the characters that I made up in this story for their own stories, please contact me first for permission.


End file.
